11/20/2008 - Harold Ettin Is Pumped About Thanksgiving
HAROLD ETTIN IS "PUMPED" ABOUT THANKSGIVING By Everett F. Stevens Staff Writer Thursday, November 20, 2008 — Even though Thanksgiving is still a week away, many Millsberry citizens are already lined up outside of the Grocery Store. Storeowner, Harold Ettin, has made it known that this will be the best Thanksgiving Millsberry has seen yet. He's worked extra hard to make sure the Grocery Store is stocked with everything necessary for a Thanksgiving feast. "I think I love Thanksgiving more than most people," says Harold. "I like the food, but what I love even more is getting to see friends and family. Well, the food doesn't hurt either," he added. Harold has stocked his store with some of the finest Thanksgiving food Millsberry has seen in quite some time. Many Millsberry celebrities were among the crowd waiting in line. Loretta Rivers had been waiting almost an entire day to do her Thanksgiving shopping. "I have got to get some of this cranberry sauce. My Thanksgiving dinner just isn't going to be the same without it. Yes, cranberry sauce is my weakness. It's a must-have for me," says Loretta. Others had a larger shopping list to check off. "I normally do all of my family's Thanksgiving food shopping," says Mayor Trumble. "I have to find pretty much everything we'll need for our dinner. I don't really mind waiting, because I know the food is going to be worth it," he added. When asked what his favorite part about Thanksgiving is, Trumble replied, "Definitely the Turkey. I usually end up getting sleepy afterwards though. The nap is a good part too." "But really, when you think about it, the food is what brings us together. Other than giving us nutrition, that's one of the most important things that food can do," added Trumble. Hair Salon owner, Tania, was also spotted outside of the Grocery Store. "Thanksgiving dinner is going to be great this year. All of my relatives are coming in from out of town. Not only am I cooking them dinner, but I'm planning on giving them all a hair styling while they're here. Of course after they do the dishes," laughed Tania. Even while re-stocking the shelves of his store, Harold could not contain his excitement. "I'm really pumped about this Thanksgiving," exclaimed Harold. "Yeah, I recently picked that word up from my nephew. Just trying it out," he added. If the food is any indication, this Thanksgiving is going to be one to remember. ---- SOMETHING BIG ON ITS WAY Thursday, November 20, 2008 — Laslo Balint, the Community Center Director of Donation has been seen hard at work lately. No one knows quite exactly what he has in store. When asked about his recent efforts, Laslo responded, "I've been working a while on this, and it's nearly ready to go. It should be a fun experience for everyone in Millsberry, and for a great cause too!" Needless to say, everyone is eager to see Laslo's next big project. Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:November 2008 Gazettes